<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closet Then The Dishwasher by caramelfrppc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588416">Closet Then The Dishwasher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelfrppc/pseuds/caramelfrppc'>caramelfrppc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Accidental Kissing, Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, BokuAka Day, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Coming Out, Confessions, Crushes, Cute, Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gay Panic, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Intimacy but no sex, It's always better to over-tag them than under-tag them, Kissing, KuroKen Week, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, Sexuality Crisis, The Kingdom of Shipping Lots of Love Event February 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University Student Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelfrppc/pseuds/caramelfrppc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their beautifully formed friendship had wilted away after highschool. Both boys silently agreeing to move on.</p><p>Yet, all it took was an ear-bleeding shriek and a few lazy kisses to mend their relationship to a level both of them had never experienced before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ear-bleeding shriek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Hey! HEY! so... this was originally going to be a one-shot, and still is going to be! but I'm going to post the chapters separately until I've finished the whole book, then I'm going to compress all the chapters into one chapter.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi was typing away at his laptop when he heard a familiar creaking sound coming from his closet.</p><p>The rattling vibration that emitted from the old run-down closet didn't disturb the raven-haired boy. He had heard this sound frequently during his stay at his sisters' apartment. But couldn't bother to investigate the matter any further.</p><p>Unfortunately, tonight was offbeat. The silence was unbearable, almost skin-crawlingly uncomfortable.</p><p>Every single night for the past two days had been the same. A low-pitched screech following a slow-paced rattling vibration. Used to this unusual sound, it irritated him that the noise vanished. </p><p>The noise had vanished. But that didn't stop the closet from making an infuriating creaking sound.</p><p>Akaashi turned off his laptop in a calm manner, spinning around to face the sound that had been scratching away at his head for the last hour.</p><p>Sighing at his wide-open closet, he stood up, stiffly extending his sore limbs.</p><p>The unnaturally pale boy stretched for about a good minute. Not in a rush to figure out what was wrong with the closet. After all, it wasn't his closet, that thing was his sisters. There was no need for the boy to worry about a home that wasn't even his. He was,-like any good brother- babysitting his sisters' house until she came back from her vacation to Australia.</p><p>Adjusting his glasses, Akaashi faltered towards the huge but dilapidated closet.</p><p>He took a quick look inside, meeting a wardrobe full of his sisters' clothing. </p><p>Exhaling, Akaashi slammed the closet shut, letting out his frustration. A high-pitched shriek interrupted his moment of peace. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"</p><p>The ear-bleeding shriek, followed by rapid knocking coming from the other side of the wall sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>The knocking halted, causing Akaashi to gawk open his mouth in confusion.</p><p>"what the hell was that?" He muttered under his breath.</p><p>The freakishly slim boy stood there unmoving. He wasn't scared just, confused...,</p><p>A minute of silence had gone past. Akaashi heard a soft shuffling from the other side. </p><p>Another minute of silence passed. </p><p>He heard his next-door-neighbour shuffle again, before speaking with a boisterous voice.</p><p>A series of apologies came from his neighbour, their voice muffled against the wall. </p><p>"I'm sorry!! I swear I didn't mean to bother you!"</p><p>The strangers' voice sounded so familiar...</p><p>A long pause. </p><p> "I'm sorry again!"</p><p>A shorter pause. "I knock on the wall when I feel anxious... I'm sorry if that bothered you!"</p><p>"so sorry!!"</p><p>"sorry" “ sorry” “sorry..” Etc,</p><p>They left Akaashi dumfounded.</p><p>He hadn't anticipated this to happen. How was he supposed to respond to that?</p><p>Akaashi stood by the wall, idling for the stranger to talk but, was met with silence. Sighing, he lazily walked over to his desk to grab his laptop so he can finish his work in the living room.</p><p>Akaashi yawned while stretching his sore limbs again, before carrying his inexpensive laptop to the couch.</p><p>He plopped on the couch, legs crossed. Akaashi (to someone that didn't know him) would've guessed that he seemed unfazed. But, to someone that knew him well, could tell that he looked uneasy.</p><p>He yawned again, noting that it was time to sleep. He anxiously went back to his room to grab a blanket. With not much on his mind... other than what had happened earlier, Akaashi turned off all the lights. He snuggled into his blanket, falling asleep on the couch.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"It's not really that much of a big deal, Onee-san... you can just get it fixed when you come back." Akaashi could hear his sister, Hiromi, sigh into the speaker with annoyance.</p><p>"No! I need that roomed fixed before I come back," Hirmois voice harshened.</p><p>Akaashi pulled the blanket closer to his face, remaining to wait idly for his sister to continue her sentence.</p><p>His sister huffed deep in thought, her voice cracking up on the phone. "Oh! I know! just ask ma neighbour! he's fixed my cabinet before... I'm sure he'll be fine fixing my closet with a little bribing..."</p><p>Akaashi was still snuggled into his blanket, yet this time it was morning. the bright yellow sun seeped through his cream coloured curtains, washing over his room. </p><p>The warm, mellow light melted into Akaashis skin, contrasting his freckles. The scent of gingerbread lingered in the air, from last nights snack.</p><p>Some would say Akaashi looked ethereal, soft curls touseling from the air conditioner, and his aqua green eyes deepened into orbs of sunlight. it was progressively getting hotter, as summer was starting.</p><p>"bribing?" Akaashi questioned his sister's relationship with their mysterious neighbour.</p><p>"Yeah! might as well pay the poor dude!" Hiromi huffed into the speaker.</p><p>"Anyways, he'll come over tomorrow if he's available. be ready to open the door for him... and don't be rude! he a nice guy!"</p><p>Akaashi hummed in response, before whispering a "goodbye" and turning off his phone.</p><p>Tomorrow was going to be interesting...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confusing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh, how much Akaashi hated himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m surprised at how fast I was able to crunch this chapter. N e wayz, this is probably written really badly, but enjoy!</p><p>FDHGSDJFKJDFH thank you for giving this fic a chance.</p><p>Also idk this feels kinda rushed?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Holy shit! Keij- er... Akaashi!“</p><p>Akaashi had woken up at 1 am to his phone ringing, a call from his sister. She excitedly told him that the “Mystery neighbour” was coming early in the morning to fix the closet. Akaashi was too groggy and irate to be awakened at 1 am for information that he didn’t care about.</p><p>Yesterday, he had slept through the entire day, finishing only a minor part of his homework.</p><p>Akaashi had again woken up to loud thudding on his door. The thudding progressively got quieter.</p><p>The room was pitch black because of Akaashi being too lazy to open the curtains. He stood up from his couch groggily. He murmured a breathless, “Coming- wait!”</p><p>Akaashi had already got ready for the stranger to arrive and fix the closet. But his efforts to not fall asleep while waiting for them to arrive was a failure.</p><p>He quickly brushed out his curls while stumbling towards the front door. He slowly opened it-</p><p>“Holy shit! Keij- er... Akaashi!” Bokutos loud voice boomed through the spacious apartment. In the process, destroying, Akaashis eardrums.</p><p>Akaashi winced at the volume, slightly flustered. <em>Well, this is awkward. </em></p><p>He hadn’t seen Bokuto in almost a year. To find out he is his sister’s neighbour that was ruining Akaashis sleep schedule (in the few days he has been here). Was not surprising, considering that Akaashi had seen Bokuto at the cafeteria a few times. But dismissed it, thinking he was imagining things.</p><p>“Yes, my name is Akaashi... Bokuto-san, it has been a while, huh?” void of any emotion, Akaashi gazed into Bokutos golden, lustrous eyes, deep in thought.</p><p>They both had broken off their friendship because of Bokuto going to college. It was too stressful to balance their long-distance friendship with school.</p><p>Kuroo, Kenma and Bokuto had gone to the same University, while Akaashi moved to study aboard.</p><p>They both drifted apart.</p><p>And now, Bokuto was standing right in front of Akaashi, after a year of no communication.</p><p>“Agaashii!!” Bokuto exclaimed. His once upturned hair was now a fluffy mess, obscuring his vision.</p><p>Bokuto huffed his hair out of his eyes. He was particularly oozing with happiness. He beamed towards Akaashi, ready to embrace him in a hug, but realising what he was about to do, he took a halt.</p><p>It replaced his carefree features with a frown, brows scrunching together.</p><p>
  <em>Everything’s going too fast.</em>
</p><p>“what’s wrong?” Akaashi spoke in a calm tone, gaze softening.</p><p>Bokuto looked down before shifting his mood to a more lively one.</p><p>“Your closet! I have class in the evening so I need to-.... where is your closet? I think I can-.... fix it! Now- I- can I come in?” Bokuto spoke slowly, phasing for a breath now and then. His chest was rigid with each breath.</p><p>Bokuto took more deep breaths. He held his chest, eyes lazy with a wide grin on his face. </p><p>Bokuto was so tired.</p><p>“Bokuto-san? What’s wrong? Uh- yeah, come in” Akaashi stepped aside, letting Bokuto stride through, chest still abnormally falling with each breath.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing! I brought all my tools, I can get this fixed in a jiffy!” Bokuto walked ahead of Akaashi towards the living room. When Akaashi was out of sight his shoulders dropped and he focused on his breathing, head dizzy.</p><p>He puffed up his chest with confidence before Akaashi came into view.</p><p>“It’s just right here,” Akaashi gracefully walked through the somewhat spacious apartment, while Bokuto drunkenly followed him, stubbing his toe on a random object every 5 seconds.</p><p>Akaashi pointed towards the closet. Bokuto got his tools out, including a Bucket of liquid. He kneeled, examining the hinges before starting to pry them off.</p><p>”I’ll go get you something to drink. It’s hot....” Akaashi muttered, waddling towards the fridge, leaving Bokuto no time to argue.</p><p><em>This was strange</em>, Akaashi thought as he poured orange juice into a glass cup. The sultry summer heat mixed with damp clothes, messy hair and a hazy mind wasn’t fun. <em>Is the Koutarou Bokuto really in his room right now?</em></p><p>His question was answered when he walked back to his room to find Bokuto still sitting, legs crossed on the ground, removing the hinges. A bead of sweat accompanied Bokutos tan skin. It rolled down as Bokuto was marking the door with tape, tongue sticking out, brows knitted.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, God- </em>
</p><p>Akaashi thought, involuntarily, He wanted to <em>kiss</em> Bokuto- no, what? He just missed him too damn much. It was unfair. They shouldn’t be acting like they didn’t know each other.</p><p>”Bokuto-san?” Bokutos head perked up to the sound of Akaashis voice. Akaashi handed Bokuto a glass of orange juice and quietly took a seat at his table. </p><p>Akaashi spun around to face his desk, He opened his laptop to finish editing an essay. They both sat in almost silence for a hot minute before Bokuto broke the tension.</p><p>”Kei- Akaashi! I miss you so, so, so much! I’m so sorry I-....” Bokuto had that pained expression on his face again. His breathing was ragged and his eyes opening and closing, trying to stay awake.</p><p>Akaashi spun around, startled by the sudden outburst. His shock quickly turned into worry.</p><p>”Bokuto-san? I- I missed you t- are you okay? Bokut-” the mood in the room turned sour as Bokuto struggled for air.</p><p>”Akash I ca-.... n’t br-....breath.....” Bokuto held his head in his arms, scowling at the ground.</p><p>Akaashi almost leapt out of his chair towards Bokuto. He sat next to Bokuto, unsure of what to do. </p><p>“Do you need me to call an ambulance?” </p><p>Bokuto shook his head, Repulsed by the idea.</p><p>“Are you asthmatic?”</p><p>Bokuto nodded hesitantly </p><p>“Do you have your inhaler with you?” Akaashi sucked in his breath, worried.</p><p>Bokutos body leaned into Akaashis. Akaashi greedily bit his lip, trying to calm his nerves. Akaashi hesitated before wrapping an arm around Bokutos shoulder, pulling him in close to his chest, filling in their gap.</p><p>Bokutos breathing calmed down. They sat in that awkward position for a few minutes, Akaashis head nuzzled into Bokutos hair. <em>Weird.</em></p><p>“It’s not really asthma... it’s like that thingy we’re you get breathless uhhh, I forgot what it’s called,” Bokutos voice muffled against Akaashis chest.</p><p>“Dyspnea?” Akaashi rubbed soothing circles against Bokutos back. Was this too much?</p><p>“Yeah! T-.... that!” Bokuto exhaled mid-sentence, emptying his lungs.</p><p>“I- I- I...... I got-..... kicked off the te-.... team... because of- “ Bokutos voice croaked. Breathing harshly increasing, noticing this Akaashi interrupted.</p><p>“Shh, I know, I- “ Akaashi wanted to comfort Bokuto, but he didn’t know what to say. Volleyball was Bokutos life and this was unfair, but that's how life is, Unfair.</p><p>“Agaashiii, I have to finish this before my class in the evening starts!” Bokutos breathing returned, and he gently wriggled out of Akaashis grip.</p><p>Akaashi sat there, hypnotised by Bokutos eyes.</p><p>Akaashi hummed in response, getting up slowly, brushing nothing off his knees. He walked back to his laptop like nothing had happened.</p><p>Sipping orange juice while typing away his troubles.</p><p>Why couldn’t he just tell Bokuto that he wanted to see him again?</p><p>The room had been somewhat silent for 2 hours, Now and then, Akaashi and Bokuto would talk about their lives and how different it was to highschool.</p><p>Just like old times, Bokuto talked while Akaashi listened, commenting on Bokutos choice of words.</p><p>The small breaks of silence were uncomfortable at first, but the therapeutic sound of Akaashis keyboard calmed Bokuto down and he had already finished fixing the old closet hinges.</p><p>Bokuto whined, realising that he had to leave. The thought of not being able to see Akaashi again was terrifying.</p><p>Bokuto slowly turned his head to look at Akaashi, his beautiful figure hunched back writing on his laptop.</p><p>“Hey! Akaashi... I know it’s kinda awkward now, But I really missed you!” Bokutos eyes crinkled at the sides as he threw Akaashi a genuine smile, almost crushing Akaashis heart.</p><p>And like that, Akaashi flew out of his seat onto Bokuto. Bokutos eyes widened. Their lips connected.</p><p>Bokuto quickly snapped out of his shock, pushing his tongue down Akaashis throat. The room was hot, their skin was hotter with each touch.</p><p>They were set on fire, both hungrily kissing off each other’s faces. Both their hearts sped up. Akaashi leaned in, deepening their now make-out session.</p><p>Akaashis wrapped an arm around Bokutos neck, tongues clashing together. Bokutos arm was around Akaashis waist, holding him firmly. It was hot before, but now the room was boiling.</p><p>Was it this hot before? Akaashi thought while gently licking Bokutos tongue, returned with a bite at his bottom lip deepening into a kiss.</p><p>They kissed for a good 20 minutes before Bokuto pulled away, panting hard. Akaashi knew what he was going to say, so he pulled Bokuto closer, bodies grinding together, giving Bokuto no time to talk.</p><p>Akaashi smashed his lips against Bokutos lips only to be met with Bokuto laughing. His throaty chuckle echoed through the room.</p><p>“Akashi! I don’t think this is a good idea considering I have dyspnea, and I thought you were the smart one!” Bokuto laughed even harder. His laughter was so pure, so soft despite what they had been doing a few seconds ago. It came to Akaashis ears like music. His heart strained. Can he handle this much in one day? </p><p>Akaashis face reddened. He wasn’t one to be impulsive yet he still flung himself at Bokuto for no particular reason other than, <em>‘I really want to kiss Bokuto right now’,</em> followed with a <em>‘shit-‘</em></p><p>“I'm sorry,” Akaashi looked down, flustered. He was so fucked.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Bokuto smiled before continuing</p><p>“I Can't Say I didn’t enjoy that, But why did you kiss me?” Bokuto lightly huffed, still catching his breath.</p><p>Akaashi awkwardly pushed himself off Bokuto, brushing out some of his messy curls. His legs buckled as he stood up.</p><p>“Bokuto-san... your afternoon class is starting soon... you should uh... leave” Akaashi took a shaky breath, collecting himself.</p><p>Bokutos mood suddenly shifted, his glistening eyes Turned dull. Akaashis heart panged with discomfort. <em>Oops.</em></p><p>“uh- yeah, I should uh.. get going” Bokuto pushed himself up with one hand bending down to pick up his equipment. He threw Akaashi a small smile before shuffling past him to the door.</p><p>“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said sheepishly.</p><p>Bokuto weakly hummed in response, closing the door. Leaving Akaashi in silence.</p><p>Oh, how much Akaashi hated himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, Thank you!!!</p><p>Feedback is highly appreciated!</p><p>Also, did I forget to mention how much I hate dyspnea? I absolutely despise dyspnea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma flat out tells Akaashi that he’s gay. </p><p>Kuroo agrees.</p><p>Akaashi considers it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if this is hard to read!</p><p>Thank you for giving this fic a chance!! also, owls are so cute.</p><p>Why does the rufous-legged owl look so CuTeeE but also sad like?!?! pick a struggle Luv x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And he’s so- “ Akaashi discontinued, scrunching his eyebrows. He worked fingers through his curls, groaning.</p><p>Akaashi clenched his jaw, peering up at Kenma with the expression of a kicked puppy. His brain was tied up in knots. For the past week, the only thing he could think about was Bokuto and how damn good of a kisser he was.</p><p>Akaashi nearly cried over Bokuto having dyspnea. It saddened him that Bokuto wasn’t able to do the thing he loved because of a stupid illness.</p><p>Akaashi eyed Kenma noiselessly, pleading for an answer to why he was suddenly behaving like this. Kenma’s eyes flickered over to Akaashis for a second before looking down at his game.</p><p>Sighing, Kenma shut his eyes, pausing for effect. “Akaashi, you’re gay as fuck”</p><p>Taken aback, Akaashi just sat there on Kuroos couch, legs crossed, waiting for Kenma to elaborate.</p><p>“That’s it, I said it. Akaashi you’re supposed to be the smart one, not me.” Kenma’s lips curved a little at Akaashis frustrated expression.</p><p>Akaashi pouted, “Why does everyone keep telling me that”</p><p>He pulled his legs outwards, straining them. Extending them on the couch for a second before curling up again.</p><p>Kuroo snickered from behind Kenma. Kenma was seated on Kuroos lap, this was cruel to watch. Akaashi ‘almost’ felt like he was third-wheeling his very lovesick friends.</p><p>“Akaashi, don’t pout you’re not Addison Rae” Kuroo threw Akaashi one of his shit-eating grins.</p><p>“I’m surprised. I haven’t seen you this worked up in all the years I’ve known you.” Kuroo said almost seriously before cracking into his default face. God- Akaashis friends were a hand-full.</p><p>“It was stupid to ask you for help. I can’t believe I still ask you for help even after all the years I’ve known you.” Akaashi childishly stuck his tongue out before sitting upright, fiddling with his fingers.</p><p>He exhaled, looking down at his fidgety fingers.</p><p>Kuroo noticing Akaashis nervousness, pat his back soothingly “Hey! don’t get all gloomy on me, just go with the flow.”</p><p>“I agree with Kuroo, you’re overthinking this Akaashi.” Kenma gave Akaashi a genuine smile snuggling into Kuroos chest.</p><p>It was almost like Kenma was trying to make Akaashi jealous of his and Kuroos relationship.</p><p>Akaashi looked up at his friends, flashbacks of the past year flooded his mind.</p><p>Kuroo and Kenma had stayed friends with Akaashi even after Akaashi moved out of the country. They always kept it an unspoken rule to never bring up why Bokuto and Akaashi stopped being friends.</p><p>Akaashi always said it was because of school, but even Lev could tell he was lying.</p><p>Akaashi had ‘feelings’ back then... Akaashi didn’t consider himself gay since he had liked girls for as long as he could remember. Bokuto was the only ‘guy’ he had liked.</p><p>Or maybe he was very gay and only liked girls because of his parents forcing him to get a girlfriend.</p><p>Akaashi got ahead of himself, hoping to turn their relationship into something more. It hurt knowing Bokuto would never return his feelings. It hurt so much that he stopped talking to Bokuto altogether. Bokuto would never look at him the same way if he ever found out... at least that’s what Akaashi thought.</p><p>He knew Bokuto didn’t have the heart to hurt Akaashi. But Akaashis head got to him and he made up his mind without asking Bokuto, resulting in a broken friendship.</p><p>They were only friends, and that’s the way Akaashi wanted to keep it despite his feelings. However, things didn’t work the way he planned. Instead, he spent weeks crying over his own stupid mistake.</p><p>Forcing himself to distance himself from Bokuto had hurt so much he fell into episodes of random panic. They were supposed to be friends forever like they promised. But life is unfair.</p><p>“Also, just to make it clear. You’re gay as fuck.” Kenma chuckled quietly.</p><p>Akaashi sniffled in a laugh “I’ll consider your... diagnosis, doc.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Akaashi huffed, his delicate curls swooshed lightly against his forehead. The sun had died down, the beautiful pastel hues that were previously swirling in the sky, became muted into a dusky reddish tone.</p><p>Akaashi had decided it would be most beneficial to leave Kuroos house before he began to feel sick from how in love Kenma and Kuroo were.</p><p>Yes, that was a ridiculous reason to leave, but Akaashi genuinely felt nauseous.</p><p>He advanced through the modern-looking hallway towards his apartment door. His steps were graceful and his body swayed.</p><p>He leaned his head against the door, exhausted from his strangely productive day. It was only 4 am, yet all Akaashi wanted to do was throw himself on his mattress and sink into a deep sleep to never wake up again.</p><p>His heart practically jumped out of his chest to the sound of a door opening.</p><p>“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi lifted his head, looking at the startled boy with curiosity.</p><p>“H-hey! Akaashi... uh, I'm just going to go- yep” Bokuto fumbled through words.</p><p>Bokuto was standing in front of Akaashi wearing a white t-shirt and some shorts. His hair was spiked up, Akaashis heart did a weird flip seeing Bokuto like this. </p><p>Bokuto was holding a volleyball.</p><p>“Are you going to play Volleyball?” Akaashi said, confused.</p><p>Bokuto glanced down at the battered blue and green ball before answering, “Since I Can’t play on the team... I like to practise at my own pace when the gym’s empty.”</p><p>Akaashis heart distressed. Who sets to Bokuto? how does he practise by himself?</p><p>Akaashi paused in thought, “Bokuto-san, if you don’t mind, may I set to you sometime?”</p><p>Akaashi looked at Bokuto, chewing at his lip.</p><p>“Yeah! yes... I mean, I would love that” Bokuto spoke with so much volume Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at the adorable owl.</p><p>They settled it.</p><p>Akaashi was going to set for Bokuto once more.</p><p>Bokuto grinned, wandering off while Akaashis heart hammered through his chest.</p><p>It’s embarrassing to say how excited Akaashi was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love reading comments so thank you &gt;:-)</p><p>cya, next time. peace out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Split-second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was getting out of hand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>replying to comments is kinda scarYyY, so sorry if I don't reply back fast enough. But I really am grateful for them! I love reading them so thankkk youUu :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi aimlessly wandered around the park looking for Bokuto. He spotted the platinum blonde sitting on a bench under the shade. Bokuto hadn’t noticed Akaashi and was kicking at the ground cutely, small rocks and debris flying in the air.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, let’s go” Bokutos head shot up, excited to see Akaashi. He slung a heavy arm around Akaashi, making the boy flinch. When Bokuto noticed what he had done, he retrieved his arm back, showing a sheepish smile on his face.</p><p>“sorry Kaaashii, I just missed you so much” Bokuto looked at Akaashi with a sad owl look on his face. Akaashi turned his head away, feeling guilty.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, it’s only been two days” Akaashi deadpanned, even though inside he was extremely happy to even talk to Bokuto.</p><p>The chilly morning air had settled around them, creating a fog-like atmosphere. The bright sun fought its way through the clouds, illuminating their path. The weather was a mess, as their hearts. Akaashi looked over to the giant baby owl that was looking at him with sparkly eyes.</p><p>“Agaaashii! you know what I mean! Setting the ball to myself isn’t that fun, you know,” Bokuto gave Akaashi the sad puppy face again with his gelled hair drooping down.</p><p>“Bokuto, I’m not going to be playing volleyball with you forever. Once I finish school, I won’t have any time for Volleyball. Plus, can’t Kenma set for you?” Akaashi laughed at the scowl Bokuto had on his face when he said that.</p><p>“Agashi, don’t say that! You never know,” Bokuto said in a dramatic, sad voice dragging the ‘know’.</p><p>Bokuto looked at the ground concealing his frown, “Kenma doesn’t... its doesn’t feel right when he sets to me, I mean don’t get me wrong, he’s a great setter! but he’s not you Akaashi”</p><p>Akaashi clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth. He felt guilty for cutting Bokuto off he didn’t deserve this.</p><p>The two owls walked to the old volleyball camp, standing a metre apart from each other. They talked about volleyball. Sometimes Bokuto would say something stupid and Akaashi would laugh, a sound that Bokuto couldn’t get sick of. Thye both talked about the “Oya squad” and how they could rebuild it back now that they all are in Tokyo. The fog has cleared, letting the soft rays of the sun paint the atmosphere. The earth smelled like the sun, it was a calming smell which eased Akaashis nerves.</p><p>They reached the entrance to the camp. The camp was taken good care of and was open to anyone that wanted to practice, very convenient.</p><p>They walked in to see an empty court. It was probably too early for anyone to be there.</p><p>Akaashi stood at the entrance, exhaling. It felt nostalgic.</p><p>Bokuto threw the Volleyball at Akaashi and cued him to set. Like he was made to set for Bokuto, he automatically threw the ball up in the air, the ball swiftly touching his fingers tips before the sound of nothing was returned. Bokuto dropped to the ground, eyebrows knitted, mouth ajar.</p><p>Akaashi cringed at how terrible his set was.</p><p>“Sorry that was too low” Akaashi eyed Bokuto, hoping he didn’t fall into one of his moods. This wasn’t going the way he planned.</p><p>Bokuto was huffing air, struggling to breathe. After 5 minutes he got his composure back. “It’s okay, ill get it next time” Bokuto grinned too tired to say anything else.</p><p>Bokuto missed Akaashi’s set again.</p><p>“Please toss to me again!” He threw the ball to Akaashi.</p><p>Akaashi sighing, taking the ball into his hands, “Bokuto-san, you can tell me what I'm doing wrong”</p><p>Bokuto paused hesitantly “Can you set a little higher, please”</p><p>Akaashi hummed, aiming for the estimated location Bokuto would spike the ball.</p><p>The ball briefly touched his fingers. Bokuto ran up, arms back. The ball was set perfectly.</p><p>A second of silence before the sound of the ball hitting Bokutos palm snapped Akaashi out of his trance. It all happened in a split second.</p><p>Bokuto hit the ball, a sound as loud as an explosion echoed through the gym. It was beautiful. Like old times.</p><p>“Ha! didja see that Akashi!” Bokuto beamed. His eyes were wide with content. Akaashi felt like he was high.</p><p>there was a pause...</p><p>Bokuto has leant forward, closing the gap between them.</p><p>It has happened so fast, the vague memory of Bokutos lips on his own. Warm and soft turning Akaashis body heat up through the roof.</p><p>Bokuto pulled back, golden eyes flickering down to his lips before a grin plastered on his face.</p><p>“Akashi, that was amazing! please toss to me again” </p><p>Akaashi touches his lips with a lifted hand, looks at Bokuto who is already walking off to the middle of the court ready for another set.</p><p>Akaashi desperately wanted an explanation. Yet he kept his mouth shut, scared that if he said anything he would drive Bokuto away.</p><p>“S-sure”</p><p>Akaashi set to Bokuto 12 times, Bokuto hitting each perfectly. Every time Bokuto hit the ball, he would jog over to Akaashi for a kiss.</p><p>Each kiss felt like a small fragment in time, each kiss so quick that it didn’t have enough time to register to Akaashis mind that what they were doing was a tad bit weird.</p><p>They kept this up until the sun had set, surprisingly nobody had entered the court that day.</p><p>The evening sun cast shadows against Bokutos features, making his eyes glisten.</p><p>Bokuto was violently huffing out air. Catching his breath, as usual, he glanced up to Akaashi, signalling it was time to go.</p><p>Akaashi nodded, picking up the volleyball. They walked back in silence, the dark engulfed Akaashi. His lips were sore and tingling.</p><p>what was their relationship?</p><p>were they even friends?</p><p>They parted ways without a word. </p><p>This was getting out of hand.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The second the door shut behind Akaashi, he ran through his apartment to his laptop.</p><p>He tossed his jacket in the corner of his room. Nearly in a panic, he started typing. fingers hovering over his keyboard, he wrote and wrote and wrote.</p><p>Akaashi wrote until 12 am, mouth dry and eyes tired. He stared at what he had written; he didn’t know why but he started laughing, suddenly, he couldn’t stop. His eyes crinkled into crescents he couldn’t see what he was laughing at yet he held his stomach laughing hard. His breath came in quick gasps between his unstoppable giggles. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over.</p><p>“God, I’m so gay” he muttered to himself, still gasping for air.</p><p>He had written, probably the most explicit thing he had ever read. The worst part was is it was about Bokuto and himself.</p><p>Well, that’s settled. Akaashi is gay as fuck, like Kenma said.</p><p>Kenma is never wrong.</p><p>Akaashi choked for air before hovering his mouse over the ‘don’t save’ button. He clicked it with no hesitation. Akaashi swore on his life that he would never swoop that low ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>summer 2019 was fun.</p><p>Thank you for reading %&amp;$^%#&amp;</p><p>please give me constructive criticism, I want to improve as a writer but I don't know where to start. :-)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback would be highly appreciated! if you spot any mistakes (spelling errors or hard to read sentences) please let me know! it helps me improve as a writer :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>